Guildmates and love
by SHONENX
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy had a mission. It was high paying, with a reward of 700,000Jewels. It seemed simple enough though for the price of the reward. A small group of people have been causing havoc in a certain town and Fairy Tail had been asked to find, catch and bring these people to the town's jail. Easy enough for the five of them to do. Or so they thought.


**Guildmates and love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail series.**

**Chapter 1 : Complicated.**

* * *

Another day in Fairy Tail. Just another normal day that would be like no other. All around the guild everyone was just lazing about. Until of course the usual brawl broke out. While most of the guys were fighting it out Erza and Lucy were looking at the request board. Erza was studying each request, looking for an easy yet satisfying job.

"What about this one Erza?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the request up in the top right corner. Erza looked at it and noticed the reward.

700000 jewels she thought, not bad. She lifted a hand and pulled it from the board. Turning she walked to Mirajane to let her know of their decision. After she was finished with that she walked to the group of wrestling guys and pulled Gray and Natsu from the fight. They were about to say something to her until she told them of the job. They both nodded and headed for the doors. Erza walked back to Lucy to tell her that they would leave for the town in an hour. Lucy agreed and also left the guild to get a few things packed.

An hour later the group met at the train station and boarded it. Natsu lay queasy on the seat, hand held to his mouth. Lucy felt bad for him, as did Erza so Erza took mercy on him and knocked him out for the trip there. As they traveled they didn't talk much. Erza explained the details that she knew from the request and suggested that they go right to speak with the person who put in the request. Everyone agreed and so when they arrived and exited the train they began walking in the direction of the town hall. As they walked Natsu regained consciousness and Gray let him walk by himself.

They entered through the front doors and walked to the front desk. They were then directed to a room down the hall on the main floor. They entered the room and were told to sit as the Mayor of the town would be there shortly. Lucy sat while the others continued to stand and waited.

When the doors opened again a few minutes later everyone turned their attention to the man who walked in. he quickly greeted them and asked the rest of the group to have a seat. After everyone was seated the man started going into detail about the job.

"A small group of mages have visited our town lately, but they have been causing some problems. They have caused multiple damages to the town square as you probably already saw. They have also burned down a few houses, and a few houses were seen coved in mud from top to bottom. Unusual for this town. Although these are small incidents they keep getting bigger and harder to control. The last fire we had to put out someone got injured. When they were brought in to get treated their wounds looked like someone had cut through the skin with a blade. I had some of my people look into our newcomers and we found out what type of magic they use and their names"

As he was speaking team Natsu was listening with close ears. Even Natsu stayed quiet for the information.

"Their names are Gana, he uses snow magic. Viola, she has the ability to use lasers at command. Aoshuta, he uses wood magic. Lastly is Gafna who uses mud magic. This is all we know of them at this time. We were hoping you all could find them and bring them in for us. Do you think you can do it?" he asked worriedly. Team Natsu looked at each other before turning back to the man and nodding. Natsu jumped up from his spot and smiled.

"Let's go find these guys" he said as he started for the door. Everyone got up to follow him and Erza tilted her head to the side.

"We'll bring them in sir, count on it" she said and with that team Natsu headed off to find the trouble makers.

Team Natsu quickly moved through the mid-day crowd of people in the town and searched for the small group of mages. They had yet to spot them but they knew they would find them soon.

A little ways off from the group, two mages watched them move through the crowd.

"Think they'll cause us some trouble?" a male voice asked. A laugh answered him in return.

"They can try, but they don't look all that good. The blond seems interesting though. Do we know who she is?" a female voice asked.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage" the male voice answered.

"Interesting. I've never fought a celestial mage before. If it comes to it I call her"

The male voice chuckled.

"That's fine by me. I'll take the black haired one. Gray Fullbuster, ice mage"

The two figures looked at each other before nodding and exiting their spots and into the crowd.

Smoke. Natsu turned his head in the direction of the smell. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked as he walked over to him.

"I smell smoke" He answered.

"Which way?" Asked Erza. Natsu brought up his hand and pointed east.

"That way" he said and the group took off in that direction. The farther they went the worse the smell got and finally they could see the source of the smoke. A small hut out in a field had caught fire. Many people were around it, trying to put out the flames. Erza's eyes quickly zeroed in on a group of people standing a little ways off. They were wearing dark clothing and their faces were covered by hoods.

"I think we've found them" Erza said as everyone turned in the direction she was looking. The group noticed them looking at them and turned to take off into the nearby trees.

"After them!" Erza called as she rushed forward. They all moved quickly after the group and burst through the trees. They ran for quite a while, not knowing exactly which way to go. There were slight indents in the ground showing footprints which they followed. After running for a few minutes the footprints in the ground stopped. Erza and the rest came to a stop and looked around them.

Where did they go? Everyone thought to themselves. Soon a loud whistle was heard and everyone tilted their heads up to where the sound was coming from. Above them the same four figures with hoods stood on a large tree branch. The four figures jumped off their branch and landed on their feet on the ground. Each of them in turn removed their hoods.

The first guy on the left had messy dark brown hair that went to about his shoulders. He had green eyes and a small scar over his right eye.

The guy beside him had short orange hair and dark blue eyes.

The girl in the middle had dark black hair pulled behind her in a pony-tail. And the last guy on the right hand short blond hair with a streak of black running over the top. Each person smile.

"Looks like introductions are in order. At least on our side, we already know who you are. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster" the dark brown haired guy looked down at Happy.

"And Cat" he said as an after thought.

"I am Gana. The man beside me is Aoshuta. The girl beside him is Viola and the other guy beside her is Gafna" Gana introduced them.

"We don't care who you are!" Natsu yelled at them.

"We are here to bring you in for the damages you've been causing" Gray said. Gana grinned.

"Good luck with that. We aren't going to come willingly if that's what you think" he said. The man beside him Aoshuta chuckled.

"Does that mean we get to fight Gana?" he asked expectedly. Viola smiled.

"I call the celestial mage" she said as she took a step toward Lucy. Lucy put her hand over her keys.

Without a word each member of the groups broke off until they each had someone to fight. Natsu of course chose the one who seemed to be the leader, Gana. Erza was about to fight with Aoshuta and Gray was left with Gafna while Lucy got ready for her own fight with Viola.

Gray vs. Gafna

Gray looked Gafna over. He knew that the magic used by these mages were wood, mud, snow and lasers. So which one did this guy have? They stayed there, looking at each other for a few minutes before Gray put his hands out.

"Ice make Lance!" he called out. Spikes of ice appeared out of the ground and quickly moved toward the enemy. Gafna though quickly moved out of the way.

"Nice try. You should really do something unexpected instead" Gafna chuckled before he bent and put his hands to the ground.

"Mud roller!" he called. Gray watched as the ground below him began to ripple and shift him toward Gafna. Gray quickly moved back trying to avoid being moved.

Mud mage eh? Gray thought as he smirked. He put his hands to the ground and ice began to cover the ground, stopping the ripples.

"Ice make floor" he said calmly before looking up.

Wait, where did he go? Gray thought before he felt small pinches along his arms and back.

Shit behind me?! Gray quickly turned around but it was too late.

"Mud pellets!" Gafna called and small pellet like shots of mud shot at Gray. Gray grunted at the force of each pellet and quickly formed a shield in front of him to block any more hits.

"Ice make shield" he said. The mud pellets hit the shield hard before they came to a stop.

Mud pellet, explosion!" Came the voice of Gafna and the mud pellets each exploded, creating a force that pushed Gray back. Gray grunted before one again using ice make lance. As the ice spikes moved toward Gafna Gray quickly moved toward him, coming in from the side.

"Ice make battle axe!" he yelled as he rushed Gafna. Avoiding the ice spikes Gray smashed the axe into Gafna hoping to take him down in one hit. Noticing it wasn't going to work Gray jumped as high in the air as he could. While he was jumping he was forming his ice hammer. As he came back down the ground the hammer finished forming and he called out.

"Ice make. Hammer!" he brought the hammer down hard hoping the battle was now finished.

Erza vs. Aoshuta

Erza could hear the sounds of battle and could tell the Gray was fighting. She heard Gray's opponent call out one of his attacks.

So Gray is fighting the mud mage. That means all that's left are the wood, snow and laser mages, she thought.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" She called out to Aoshuta. He just smiled.

"How about I show you?" he said as he brought a hand to a nearby tree trunk.

Ah, wood it is. Erza equipped her black wing armor just as Aoshuta called out an attack.

"Wooden frame!" the tree he was next too seemed to bend and branch out as branches rushed toward her. They didn't touch her though but they moved around her, creating a framed structure around her. Erza was slightly confused as to what the purpose of the frame was but she kept on her guard. She didn't have long to wait before the wood began to branch off again this time directed at her.

"Wooden spears" Aoshuta whispered. As the wood moved toward her Erza brought out a sword and proceeded to slice the wood. Cutting through each of the branches she moved quickly toward Aoshuta and sliced at his body. As he narrowly dodged of the way Erza equipped to her heaven wheel armor.

Now with a sword in each hand and swords moving behind her she moved in to attack him. She brought one sword down straight and the other on an angle to slice at his side. He wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough and was hit with the swords. He winced as the swords drew blood and pushed his hand out toward her in an attempt to attack.

"Wooden roots!" he yelled with slight pain in his voice.

"Tenrin: scattered petals!" Erza called at the same time. The ground began to shift as roots popped out of the ground and wrapped around Erza's legs. Also from behind them Erza's swords flew out and attacked Aoshuta. A few just sliced past his body, nicking him in the hip, side, and cheek. One sword lodged itself in his shoulder and he hollered out in pain. He fell to his knees and clutched at his arm.

"Dammit" he said before wincing. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled out at her as he smacked his hands to the ground, ignoring the pain of the sword still in his arm.

"Wooden forest!..."

Natsu vs. Gana

Natsu glared at Gana as he heard the battles going on around him. He glanced over at Lucy for she and the girl Viola weren't too far away from him. He wanted to hurry up and finish this. They didn't seem to be too hard to defeat if the sounds coming from Erza and Ice heads battles were any indication. Natsu was bored with waiting for the battle to start so he began to run at Gana.

"Charging head first eh?" He called out as Natsu got near. Natsu's fist began to glow as it set aflame and he brought it out toward Gana in a punch.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu called out. He felt his fist connect with Gana's body but he just stood there. Then his fist started to get cold and steam began to rise as the flame disappeared. He brought his hand back in surprise and watched as what he thought was Gana began to melt. He felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and his shoulders tensed.

"Snow doppelganger" Gana's voice whispered behind him. Natsu spun around, his fist already afire and punched out at the voice. Instead of his fist connecting with a body it began to sizzle again. Natsu looked up and noticed light snow was falling from the sky.

Snow mage, Natsu thought to himself as he intensified his flaming hand. He looked around, trying to figure out where Gana had gone to. The snow around him began to get thicker.

"You should be careful not to lose your concentration Natsu Dragneel. I have a feeling you will though" Gana's voice whispered again.

"What do you mean?" Natsu called out. He didn't have long to find out though as a scream pierced the air. His head whipped around at the sound as he recognised the voice.

"Lucy!" he yelled out her name. Gana's laughter came back to him.

"See I told you" and he attacked.

Lucy vs. Viola

Lucy didn't like this girl at all. There was just something about her. Lucy pulled off one of her keys.

"I summon the gate of the lion Leo!" she yelled out and watched as Loke appeared before her. He immediately knew what was going on and moved to attack Viola. He brought out his fist and used his regulus punch. Lucy let out a whoop as she thought it had worked until she noticed Loke begin to shimmer.

What's going on? She wondered. She then noticed small strands of light appearing out of multiple places on Loke's body. Loke staggered back a ways and backed up toward Lucy.

"Lucy, she's dangerous. She must be a laser mage" he told her.

"So viola had the lasers. Just my luck. Are you okay Loke?" she asked him concerned. Loke nodded.

"They were only small ones but she's going to be a lot more trouble than we thought"

Viola grinned at the two.

"So this is a celestial spirit? Awesome!" she said before letting out a laugh.

"And yes, I'm going to be lots of trouble for you after all. I'm the most powerful out of us four"

Lucy clenched her teeth.

So I got the toughest one this time? Great. I thought Gana was the leader though? I guess not, Lucy thought to herself. Loke turned his head around and handed something to Lucy.

"I was told to give this to you by Virgo" he said. Lucy quickly grabbed the whip from his hand and smiled.

"Let's get her Loke!" she said as the two of them ran towards her. Loke continued to throw punches as Lucy used her whip. The small lasers were really annoying though, not to mention painful. As a few lasers hit her Lucy hissed in a breath. It almost felt like a sword cutting into her, but the burning sensation was the worst. Loke was able to get in some hits here and there as he dodged the lasers.

"You're really starting to annoy me spirit!" Viola yelled at Loke. "Time I got serious" she said as her eyes flashed. Loke was so intent on his next punch that he didn't realized that a much larger than the other lasers was heading right for him.

"Loke watch out!" Lucy called. Loke looked to where the laser was but it was too late.

"Damn" Loke said as he gritted his teeth. The laser dug itself into his side and Loke let out a grunt of pain. Viola just laughed.

"Now then. Vibration laser!" she yelled out and Loke let out a yell as the laser in his side began to move in a see saw manner.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled as she quickly sent her whip at Viola. The whip clamped around her wrist and Lucy yanked hard trying to move Viola's attention away from Loke. It didn't work though as the laser sunk itself farther into Loke. His form began to shimmer again and he gave Lucy an apologetic face.

"I'll have to go back for now Lucy. Be careful" he said as his body began to vanish. Lucy continued to pull on her whip.

"Curse you and your stupid lasers" Lucy said to the girl. Viola didn't care though, she just smiled.

"I'm sorry about your spirit but shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" she asked. She moved her wrist, dislodging the whip.

"How about a light show?" She asked. She moved her hands up above her and did a dramatic twirl. Red lasers began to shoot out of her body and move through the air. Lucy tried to move out of the way of the lasers but many of them got to her. She let out a yelp as a larger laser sliced over her leg, leaving a dark red mark. Her hand moved to her leg where the mark was and she gasped in pain as her hand came in contact with her burning flesh. Viola continued to smile.

"You're not much of a challenge you know. This will be finished soon" Viola said in a mocking tone. Lucy gritted her teeth and moved to grab another one of her keys.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you call on anymore of those annoying spirits" Viola said as she reached out her hand toward Lucy and a laser shot out and whipped across her hand. Lucy quickly pulled her hand back and gripped it at the wrist, hissing in pain. Lucy made to use her whip again but noticed Viola had disappeared.

Oh no, where did she go? Lucy wondered as her body tensed.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia" A voice whispered. "Laser wall"

Lucy let out a scream as a wall of lasers slammed into her back and sliced her skin leaving deep gashes. Lucy fell to her knees and her vision went slightly fuzzy. Her back felt like it was on fire. The deep gashes were oozing blood and Lucy didn't know what to do to stop it. More lasers made their way toward her and Lucy willed herself to move. Gritting her teeth hard she rolled over to dodge the lasers and let out a small shriek as dirt entered through the gashes on her back.

"It's going to keep hurting Lucy. Let me help it stop"

"No" Lucy said in return. She slowly tried to get to her feet, wobbling slightly and gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Luuuucy" a voice. Called. Lucy looked up and noticed Happy flying above her.

He must have heard me scream.

"Happy" she said. Happy began to fly lower toward her but he didn't realize the danger he was in.

"No Happy! Don't come over here!" Lucy called out to him. Too late, Viola noticed the cat and sent multiple lasers at him. She was sick of all the interruptions. Lucy saw the lasers heading toward Happy and knew he would have enough time to evade. Using the rest of her strength she forced her legs forward and she ran toward Happy.

"Happy watch out!" Lucy yelled and she pushed herself with all her might. The lasers were closing in on Happy fast and he finally noticed them.

"Lucy, help me!" Happy said as he flew toward her. Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of him and squeezed him into her body to protect him from the lasers. She felt them hit her body and she tried to hold back another scream. She felt it get ripped from her throat anyway. She felt her body become numb as she fell to the ground, Happy still help protectively against her. She knew she was losing consciousness but before her world went dark she could hear people calling her name and the sounds of a battle going on around her.

Gray's battle was finished. Gafna was lying unconscious at his feet when he heard the scream. Quickly, not worrying about the unconscious Gafna, he hurried to where Lucy's scream had come from.

Erza's battle was too easy. She was slightly worried when he called out his attack, but the attack never came. It had taken a few minutes for Erza to even realize that Aoshuta had lost consciousness. It confused her, she didn't think he was hurt that bad. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though for she also heard the scream pierce the air.

Natsu had to force himself to keep fighting. The snow had gotten so thick he couldn't see anything around him. He had sent Happy to go see if Lucy was okay, and he knew he needed to finish this and fast. When Gana attacked, Natsu expected something a little more challenging that just having snow sticking to his body. Sue it was cold, but it didn't really hurt anything. Fire engulfed his fists as he waited for Gana to come near him.

"Come on Gana, let's get this over with!" he called out. Gana was mad, he knew he wasn't very powerful but he could still put on the show of it.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'm surprised you haven't left yet to go check on your friend" he said.

"Trust me, once I'm done with you that's exactly where I'm going" Natsu said in return. He finally pinpointed Gana's location and charged toward it. Gana was surprised; he had expected that the snow would keep him hidden. He quickly pushed himself out of the way but Natsu wasn't going to let him get away.

"Crimson fire dragons fist!" he yelled out as he attacked Gana with punches which in turn exploded with the impact of the fire and punches. Blowing out a bit of steam Natsu looked down at Gana's body which was scorched. He quickly turned though and ran to where he had last seen Lucy. What he saw though would not be good.

Natsu, Erza and Gray got to the sight of Lucy's battle at the same time and all of them were slightly horrified. Lucy lay on the ground, and blood was pooling all around her. They saw Lucy holding Happy who was crying and call out Lucy's name.

"Natsu quickly get over there! Gray and I will handle Viola. Lucy needs help and quick. Natsu nodded and ran to Lucy's side. When Natsu got to Lucy, Happy crawled out from her arms. Natsu bent down and felt around Lucy's neck, trying to find her pulse. His hands were too shaky though so he put his hand over her mouth to feel for breath. It was there, but just barely.

"Don't worry Luce, you're gonna be okay, absolutely fine. We're going to get you to a doctor and they will fix you right up. Sorry if this hurts a bit" Natsu said as he carefully, trying to keep his hands away from her injuries, lifted her into his arms. He quickly glanced around to see how Erza and Gray were doing but Erza yelled at him again to get going. Natsu took off in a run for the town, trying not to jostle Lucy's body too much.

"You're gonna be okay Luce. I promise"

* * *

**End of chapter**


End file.
